


it's 3am (and i'm hopelessly in love)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Felix is Mentioned, First Date, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Not Beta Read, True Love, i love them, just really cute i promise, minho kinda panic gay, pls i promise it's not that bad, soulmate but like used casually, very fluffy!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's 3am, and minho is hopelessly in love ,'-
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	it's 3am (and i'm hopelessly in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacemakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemakers/gifts).



it's 3am, and all minho can do is to fall into his imagination. 

he's hopelessly in love with jisung, the small, squirrel-like boy who takes the same dance class that minho teaches every week. jisung, from the second he walked in, to now, in the middle of minho's dark bedroom, just never seems to disappear from the depths of minho's thoughts.

fleeting wisps of imaginary situations he wished he and jisung could have run through his head. jisung and him going shopping and trying out ridiculous outfits. jisung and him sitting in a café, talking about his cats. jisung and him cuddled on the sofa, watching netflix and sharing a tub of ice cream. jisung and-

"i love him." minho says into the pitch-black darkness of the room. he isn't sure why he expected a reply. a faint annoyed meow resonates from the foot of his bed and minho smiles. his love for jisung might just overtake his love for his precious babies.

his love? crush? infatuation? is dumb, and he knows it. they've never talked outside dance class, much less have each other's numbers. he finds it pathetic that he's in love with someone that he doesn't even know that well.

but again, it's 3am, and minho can't sleep, because of one certain adorable boy. groaning, he gets out of bed and prepared to go to the dance studio, where he has a lesson at 9am. he's a overworked, stressed college student who's pulled all-nighters for 4 days straight, so just once during the holidays should be fine, he says to himself.

he reaches the dance studio and starts practicing. his parents have never supported his dreams of becoming a dancer, and wants him to follow in the footsteps of his father. his father is a doctor, and minho simply cannot stand the training to be one, and the responsibilities that come with it. as a dumb 18 year old, he saved up a good amount of money and ran away from home. he barely sees his parents anymore. 

minho only stops dancing when the first trickle of students start coming in at 8.30. he's been dancing for about 4 hours, and his entire body screams in exhastion. lost in his mess of thoughts from the amount of exercise he just did, he doesn't pay any attention to the people coming in, until a certain boy catches his eye. it's jisung. jisung normally comes in for the later session in the day. minho remembers overhearing him complain to his friend that he always comes with, felix, that he was "unable to get up because beds are too fucking comfy", quoting jisung's exact words. so when jisung comes skipping in, (in which minho mutters a 'cute' under his breath) on a saturday at 9am, minho is, to say the least, shocked.

jisung bounces up to minho, gummy grin plastered wide on his face. minho feels his heart thump louder and faster and just prays that jisung can't hear it. "hey minho-hyung!" minho curses internally at the ethereal boy with the best smile just beaming at him. 

"h-hey you don't normally come so early! is there a reason?" minho knows he sounds like an absolute dumbass but what is he supposed to do when faced with the love of his life?

"nothing much really, just missed your cute face!" jisung giggles and GOD if that isn't the purest thing minho has ever heard then he doesn't know what is. it then takes him another few seconds to comprehend the words that jisung said. his face proceeds to turn the brightest shade of red.

"w-w-what-" minho stammers awkwardly, playing with his fingers at a tremendous speed, before turning them into finger guns and shooting it at jisung before scampering away to the front of the studio. jisung watches him run and if minho had just stayed a second longer, he would have heard jisung say, "felix was right. i'm in fucking love with him."

the two hour lesson seemed to end surprisingly quickly, and the only memorable thing that happened was when minho went to correct jisung's posture. he leaned his head over jisung's shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards jisung. "do it like this, yeah? your hand has to be closer to you or it would look awkward." minho saw a faint wash of pink flush across jisung's adorable face, but he brushed it off as from the dancing. a quiet laughter rang from behind them, from felix probably because jisung needed assistance from minho. minho didn't hear jisung frantically whispering to felix about how hot minho was up close.

"minho-hyung! could you do me a favour? pleeeeease?" jisung asked, the same beautiful smile on his face. "u-uh yeah! what is it?" jisung gulped and muttered, "go on a date with me."

minho could not speak. he tried to form an answer, but nothing would come out. "great, thanks felix, this was a horrible idea and i've embarrassed myself in front of my cru-" 

"yes."

"huh?"

"yes i'll go with you."

"JSHDSJHDSJ!"

"jisung how did you keysmash in words? we're literally talking!"

jisung's face flamed red and he ducked his head into the crook of minho's neck. minho couldn't believe it. he was holding jisung. the jisung he pulled an all nighter for. jisung, his baby. ji-

and black.

"minho-hyung! wake up!" a muffled voice that sounded like jisung called out. minho opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "what happened to me?" he asked tentatively.

jisung pouted and said, "you fainted for a while. i was reeeeally worried! you can't do that! its already 1, we missed lunch because you wouldn't wake up." "sweetheart, i'm sorry, i don't know why i just fainted like that. i just pulled an all-nighter, but i've stayed up for longer before." minho found his drawl of the 'e' in jisung's 'really' was adorable.

jisung opened his arms gestured for minho to hug him. "later babe, i've been dancing for a long time, i'm all sweaty, let me get showered and changed, okay? i'll show you my house!

minho wonders why he hadn't made an effort to get closer to jisung, when jisung was so much cuter than he had ever imagined. he can't believe it was only a few hours ago when he was lying awake in bed, dreaming of scenes he never thought he'd be able to live out.

it's horribly cliché, isn't it? minho pining for jisung, who obviously has feelings for him too. minho knows that they aren't officially a couple yet, and he's only agreed to a date, but he can't wait for the future ahead of him, with jisung.

maybe they'd date, maybe they'd stay friends, maybe they'd fight, a million possibilities, a million chances. but either way, minho wouldn't leave jisung's side, because, minho thinks, he's found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is gonna be my first published fic for skz ever and i'm honestly not very confident of this but i do love some parts so ,,,,, i hope yall like this !! its quite short too because i didn't know how to make it longer but !! comments are appreciated thank u  
> and hi giselle i lov u <3


End file.
